


I'll Give You Everything

by Indiprincess



Series: ADA office after hours [14]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Breasts, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Foreskin Play, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Massage, Sex, Tongues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiprincess/pseuds/Indiprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a note to avoid confusion, I have used the names Drea and Gabby for Sonny's two other sisters. Hope you enjoy and thanks so much for reading!</p>
    </blockquote>





	I'll Give You Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note to avoid confusion, I have used the names Drea and Gabby for Sonny's two other sisters. Hope you enjoy and thanks so much for reading!

Sonny looks at the clock on his computer, 2:30 in the morning. He decides to call it quits for the night as soon as he finishes typing this paragraph. He glances at his girl, sleeping in his bed behind him, she's all stretched out on her stomach, one arm stretched above her head the other fisted by her mouth with a highlighter in it, one leg straight the other bent, her textbook on his pillow. He lets out a quiet laugh. She looks like she fell from a building. They both had homework to do tonight and she fell asleep 20 minutes after she laid down to read. The day taking her down like a tranquilizer dart.

He smiles at the sight & shuts off his laptop. He gets up and dumps the rest of his coffee in the sink and uses the bathroom. He comes back into the room, leaning against his dresser, he watches her for a few moments. So glad to have her in his bed, he thinks, so glad they talked on the way home and she came back with him. They enjoy each others company so much he wants to make every minute of this weekend last as long as he can. He had tried to put the moves on her as soon as they got in the door to his grandfather's empty house. He barely had the door shut and he was on her, his mouth going for hers and his hands had her bra unclasped and lifting her sweater.

Her mouth gave into his and her hands mapped his back for a few moments before breaking away.  She reminded him they both had homework to do, and he knew she was right. They changed out of work clothes and she flopped on his bed with her textbook and he sat at his desk to type. He glanced behind him a few times to look at her butt in those little white panties and her legs, in those white knee socks, crossed at the ankle and bent up at the knee as she lay on her stomach to read.

"You aren't going to find the content you need for your paper over your shoulder detective. Back to work." She didn't even look up from her reading to tell him and that made him laugh.

He got up stood at the foot of the bed and she paid him no mind, still reading. He looked at her for a long moment as if deciding something and he pulled her knee socks off and pulled the sheet over her lower half. She let out a small laugh as he went back to his desk and set back to work.

He watches her now for a few more moments and sees the bump in the sheets rise up as she drags her knees to her elbows.

******************************************************************************************************

"Deeee-tec-tiveee..." You call in a sexy voice. "Do ya wanna fool around?" You ask as you shake your butt side to side slowly under the sheet.

"I'll call you Al Pacino again..." You start, butt still wiggling, and you hear him laughing, enjoying the view. "I'll call you DeNero, I call you Scorsese, I'll call you Stalin."

"Who? You'll call me who?"

You stop wiggling but stay with your butt in the air. "You know, the guy from Rocky."

"That's Stallone. Stalin was a Russian."

"Uh I've seen Rocky, he's Italian, not Russian."

"No, Stalin was a dictator, he killed people."

"No, the Russian in Rocky 4 killed Rocky's friend Apollo, Rocky didn't kill anybody."

He laughs. This might be the best conversation at 2:30 in the morning he's ever had. Arguing with a butt in the air under his sheets at this hour. "Stalin was a Russian dictator, Stallone is the Italian actor."

"Well," you say. "Agree to disagree."

He laughs again so hard. "Honey, I love you, but you're nuts. I swear to you Sylvester Stallone is the guy who played Rocky, not Joseph Stalin." He moves to get his phone to show you.

"Deee-tec-tiveeee..." you call again. "Are you gonna stand over there and split hairs, or are you gonna come over here and split my thighs?"

"How long have you been waiting to say that to me?

"I've been practicing it in my head for a couple months."

He's touched by that, as silly as it is, that you would want him bad enough to be practicing lines for him, as if you needed a line for him. You feel him climb in at the foot of the bed behind you.

"You don't have to call me anything tonight but your Sweet Sonny." He tells you as you feel strong yet gentle hands caress up your thighs and your little white panties being pulled down.

****************************************************************************************************************************************

Saturday morning you are up before him again. You throw on your jeans and his hoodie and walk down to the market to grab some bacon eggs and bread and juice to make him breakfast.

You can't help but smile to yourself thinking about last night while you are making French toast for him. You start the coffee pot, still smirking to yourself when the memories of last night come to you unbidden. You feel your insides go to liquid when you think of the places his mouth landed on you last night, like an explorer planting his flag on every inch of you and staking the land as his. And you, quite the trailblazer yourself, biting your lip thinking of the parts of him that your tongue danced across. You think about your bodies pressing together in his bed, pressing the discordance of yesterday out of your bones, rubbing together in the dark. The proverb comes to mind of _as iron sharpens iron so one person sharpens another._ But that doesn't feel right, doesn't fit. There is no sharpness left anymore. Flint and steel, that is what you are, you think. Also from the earth, just as iron, yet those two, the flint and steel making sparks every time they meet. The chance of fire every time they touch, combusting when they make contact and consuming everything around them. And that's what last night was, rubbing your bodies together, scraping and sparking the bruised scabbed rind off your hearts until only fresh and raw was left. Sonny is your steel, which itself is iron with carbon added to make it harder and stronger. And you, you are his flint, his striking point, his landing place, needing merely the touch of each other and oxygen to ignite and bring down anything in your paths. You are snapped from your inner reflections when you realize that you forgot to put the carafe back in until you have a 12 cup mess to mop up.

Even that can't stop your smile. As you are on your hands and knees mopping up the mess with paper towels Sonny comes out of his room. "I smelled coffee."

"Well you found it." You laugh. "I wanted to make you some breakfast and I forgot to put the carafe back in."

"Here, I'll get that" He says, and drops down on his knees with you to help you wipe. Your heads are so close together mopping they nearly touch. He looks up and smiles at you, because you can't stop smiling.

"What?" He asks.

You shake your head. "Nothing." Still smiling.

"I bet I know..." He says in a teasing tone.

"Oh you think so?" Your cheeks are starting to hurt from smiling so much.

"I have a few guesses." He says, his dimples on full display.

"I bet you only need one." You say and your hands go to your mouth to cover your smile, as if you are suddenly shy. He pulls your hands away.

"Last night was pretty great." He says.

"Yeah, it was pretty nice. Magnificent." You correct yourself as soon as the nice comes out. "It was... wow..."

"Nice??" He says, poking fun at the way yesterday morning went. The coffee is just sitting on the floor.

You pounce on him and shove him over onto his back. Your hands going to the back of his head to protect him from knocking it on the floor. You straddle him and press yourself against him, and your body drags against his.

"Detective... Don't you even start on nice..." You start.

"I was just kidding..." He starts and you interrupt him.

"Well I'm not kidding when I tell you this..." You say, your finger jabbing him in the shoulder with each word. His smile drops from his face, worried that he upset you by bringing up yesterday. "I am going to find that woman who taught you how to do that thing with your thumb and two fingers and I'm gonna write that bitch a thank you note, for being _smart_ enough to teach you that and being _dumb_ enough to let you go." You tell him.

He laughs and those sweet dimples are back again, and for the first time since the night at the campfire after Rollins and Amaro's wedding when you caught him looking at your thighs and the tops of your thigh high stockings, his cheeks turn pink. He grabs your hands and holds them in his as you lean forward to kiss him.

You grind yourself against him and he pushes up against you. "And I'm gonna stuff that thank you note with a check from my 401K, all 986 dollars of it." His laugh bleets out of him so loudly. "And that's not enough, so I'm gonna throw in my Bed Bath and Beyond coupons, my McDonalds Monopoly pieces, my Kohls Cash. And..." You say this last part very seriously. "Even my Starbucks card." You wring a little coffee from a paper towel on the floor like you are pouring out a tribute.

You both laugh and he pulls you down onto him.  One arm wrapped around you, one squeezing your bottom. "You're no slouch yourself milkmaid. You're incredible. That thing you did last night with my foreskin and your breasts.  Jesus." He kisses you again.

"I aim to please detective." You say coquettishly as you get up to turn the bacon and start a new pot of coffee. You offer your hand to help him up.

"You're a dead shot sweetheart. You hit your target every time." He says as he smacks your bottom and finishes wiping up the coffee.

********************************************************************************************

As you two eat your breakfast, sharing those shy smiles across the table from each other that you longed for, and his phone goes off. You pray that it's not Benson or Barba calling him in.

"Sure..." He says. "No problem. We'll be here." He says.

"Who was that?" You ask when he hangs up.

"Bella. She and Tommy want to know if we will watch Mia while they meet with Father Mantellaro about their wedding. It's closer to run her out here than to the island so Gabby and Drea can watch her. Is that okay?"

"Sure." You get up and clear the plates and go back to wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him on the head one more time before you go jump in the shower.

*********************************************************************************************

When Bella and Tommy and Mia get there, you grab the carrier from Bella and give her and Tommy a quick hug and start talking and making faces to Mia.

"Where are they??" You ask Mia in a baby voice as Sonny is taking the diaper bag and the high chair and the pack and play from Tommy.

"Bell are we watching her during your premarital counseling or are we watching her till she goes to college?" He asks.

"Women need their accessories Sonny." You tell him as you tickle Mia.

"Where are they?" You ask her again and you pull off her little socks. "There they are!!" You are practically squealing in delight. "Gimme those piggies. Gimme gimme gimme." And you gobble at her toes while she screeches laughter.

"Sonny, your girlfriend is nuts." Bella laughs.

"I heard that." You say around the tiny foot in your mouth, and you blow raspberries on her feet.

"She's perfect sis." He whispers to Bella as he watches you play with Mia. The look of pure bliss on your face nearly wrecks him. He swallows the hard lump in his throat. He feels like he's looking at a dream of his fleshed out. Not a dream he's had for long, but one that has been a strong desire in him since he had it.

Bella looks at him and sees his chin dimple only once and his eyes barely flinch, both movements so small that only she, who is so close to him would notice. She elbows him in the side. "Yeah, she's perfect for you. She even thinks your charming." He recovers himself and elbows her back.

Sonny comes over and picks Mia up and gives her kisses and blows raspberries on her cheeks while she still laughs and you have her toes in your mouth. "Gitchy gitchy gitchy." He says.

"Tommy, remember when people used to be excited to see us?" Bella asks him.

"I don't remember a whole bunch before Mia showed up." He says and gives Bella a side hug.

"Okay guys we will be back in a couple hours." She tells you. "Mia you be a good girl for your uncle and aunt and we will be back soon."

You think your heart may have stopped, and Sonny shoots Bella a look and she offers him a tight lipped smile. Tommy waves as they head out the door.

****************************************************************************************

Sonny is at his desk in his room, trying to study, while his girl and Mia are in the kitchen. His girl wants to cook Sunday dinner for his family, so his folks don't have to worry about cooking when they get back. She's making her mom's lasagna, and she's doing the sauce today so she doesn't have to fuss with it tomorrow.

She's got Mia in the high chair by the kitchen with her, talking to her, and Mia chattering back. They listen to music on her tablet as the sauce simmers.

Suddenly he hears a sound from his kitchen that brings to mind the word caterwauling. This he must see. He peeks his head out his door and holds his laugh back at the sight of his kitchen. Sink full of dishes, pot bubbling away, her tablet on the counter playing music, and she's singing along for all she's worth, but she can't carry a tune to save her life. Oh Jesus, now she's dancing, if that can be called dancing. It looks like something that could be called a seizure wrapped in jeans, or maybe they would call that move the windshield wiper, with both of her hands flying around like that.

"Oh Mia, this is Ella Henderson's cover of Hold Back the River, this is one of my favorites." She tells Mia and gives her a spoon to bang on her high chair tray. "Get it Mia, I like your energy!" 

 _Hold back the river, let me look in your eyes_  
_Hold back the river, so I_  
_Can stop for a minute and see where you hide_  
_Hold back the river, hold back."_ His girl belts out.

Mia starts to fuss "Okay okay, you can be Beyoncé and I will be Kelly, I can take a hint. Your moves are probably better than mine anyway." She kisses Mia on the head. Well she's right about that he laughs to himself.

When the song picks up tempo in the middle he comes out of his room and grabs his girls arms from behind and makes her dance. They are laughing so hard as he does the YMCA with her arms, and the sprinkler and he knocks his shoulders into hers to make her shake her chest. Then he makes her hands squeeze her boobs and then his butt.

"You are no better at finding the rhythm with your pants on than off." He whispers in her ear laughing.

"I haven't heard you complain much before." She laughs with him.

"Why would I ever ever ever complain?"  He says, hugging her neck, slinging that arm across her front.

Mia starts to fuss for real. "Uh oh Uncle Sonny. Somebody wants to cut in. Nobody puts Beyoncé in the corner."

*************************************************

Sonny picks her up and starts to dance with her while you start to fill the sink with hot water to wash the dishes. The sight of that tiny hand wrapped around his thumb and the smiles on both of their faces, nearly collapses your heart to nothing but debris and rubble. You swear your uterus jumped out of your body and tried to mount him. You laugh a little to yourself at that thought. He catches you staring.

"What?"

"Oh, oh, nothing." You turn and go back to the dishes. When the song is over they come into the kitchen and Sonny sticks his finger in your pot to taste the sauce.

"That's really good. Are you sure you aren't Italian."

"Most sure detective." You smile.

He dips his finger back in and blows on it till it's cool and puts it in Mia's mouth.

"Sonny, she can't eat that, she's too little!"

"She's six months."

"Sonny. I'm pretty sure infants aren't supposed to eat tomato sauce."

"She's half Italian, this is like milk to her."

"Her scrunched up face says otherwise. If she has a blowout, you are changing it." You both laugh.

"She wouldn't do that to her Uncle Sonny, would you? You're my little spumoni." And Mia laughs and drools as he raspberries her cheek.

********************************************

When Bella and Tommy come back you convince them to stay for dinner and watch the Notre Dame game with you guys.

"Come on, I made white chili, there's a ton. Rest yourselves."

"When are you coming over so we can watch the season premier of Scorned on Investigation Discovery? It's on Thursday, but I can DVR it." She asks you.

"I could do Thursday, that'd be great!" You are so excited to spend more time with her, you really like Bella. Gabby you don't get to see much and Drea refuses to like you for some reason.

You turn your attention back to the game and scream for the QB to throw the damn ball. "GET RID OF IT!!! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR??!" Everyone looks at you.

"You a football fan?" Tommy asks.

"Notre Dame specifically."

"Nice. Sonny I think you found a keeper." He tells Sonny as you scream at Brian Kelly for running a play and letting USC get an interception when he should have just run the clock out.

You pack Tommy and Bella some leftovers when the game is over, and double check Bella is bringing a salad for dinner tomorrow and Gabby is bringing garlic bread and Drea is going to do the dessert.

"Is there a secret to her warming up or do I just have to wait her out?

"You just have to wait her out, it took Tommy a year before he got so much as an eyeroll out of her."

"Splendid." You say sarcastically and you both laugh.

You give a round of hugs goodbye and "see you tomorrow's" and you give sleeping Mia a smooch on her head, and they head out.

*******************************************************

Sonny hears his girl finishing up the dishes while he climbs into bed, taking her spot by the wall. He went into his room to finish working on his paper after the game, while she stayed in the dining room doing her homework, knowing they wouldn't get much work done in the same room. He calls for her to come to bed.

She pauses when she sees her spot taken but climbs into bed. He drags her back into this body so they can spoon. He tucks his arm under her neck like a pillow like she likes. She puts her hand in his and curls her fingers and nuzzles into him. Falling easy into the closeness of him that she always desires.

She smells so good next to him. He slides her tank top up to rub her sides and stomach.

"Sonny..." she says and he can't tell by her tone if it's a warning or approval. He'll play it middle of the road.

"Milkmaid, sometimes a rub is just a rub. You're too close for me to rub your back."

"I prefer you don't rub my stomach after I ate enough white chili to fill a football helmet."

He laughs as she lets go of his hand and rolls on her stomach so he can give her a back rub. He grabs the lotion and straddles her. He pushes up her tank top and she takes it off the rest of the way. She moans under the pressure of his touch as his strong hands glide over her shoulders and down her spine, pressing in at the small of her back and rubbing her bottom lightly over her panties. She lets out a little excited sound when he rubs her sides and touches the sides of her breasts. The noises and motion of her body are turning him on. He adores her bare skin but he doesn't want her to think that's all he wants this weekend. He'd like to spoil her a little tonight for making breakfast, lunch and dinner and watching Mia and doing the dishes so he could do some more work. He doesn't care if they don't make love again all weekend. Sure it would be nice. Well much more than nice, he corrects himself for thinking nice. It would be amazing, they both had wanted this for so long, but he would enjoy just spending time with her.  He enjoys her company so much, and she him.

He feels her arch her bottom up into his hand. _Hmm... maybe not a warning after all..._ He thinks. He reaches his hands beneath her to massage those spots on her thighs that were sore yesterday. She turns beneath him to give him better access. He holds her hips and slides his thumbs inside her panties to rub those spots where her thighs connect to her torso. He feels himself getting more excited. Touching so close to her soft center, grazing it with the pads of his thumbs, with her lying beneath him with her breasts out thrills him. He watches her face for signs of discomfort, distress, or desire. She just studies him with sleepy eyes.

"Does that feel better babe?" He asks and she nods thanks him and goes back to laying on her side. He lies next to her, burying his face in her neck and kissing but he keeps his hands rubbing, from just under her breast to the top of her thighs and back up. After a few moments he feels her bottom arch into him and start dragging against his crotch. He smiles into her neck.

The fact that he can get her so excited stirs his blood. In moments, her hand slips between them to drag across his crotch instead of her bottom. He exhales hard onto her neck and he hears her let out a soft noise. He pulls his mouth from her. "Do you want to make love honey?" He whispers in her ear and takes her earlobe in his mouth, he knows that is one of her sweet spots.

Her lips purse and she's starting to moan.  The harder he gets under her palm, the louder and more breathless she becomes, already needing him.

"Oh yes. Yes." She tells him.

He gets up and takes her panties off and drops his boxers to the floor, cock bouncing. She starts to roll on her back, and he puts her back to her side and climbs up behind her.

"Sonny I thought you wanted to make love?"

"I do sweetheart. I do. We are."

"You want to cuddle first?" She sounds confused, her head turned over her shoulder to look at him. Her face right next to his.

"What? Do you want to cuddle first?"

"I'm okay with cuddling after. Can I lie back now?"

"I want to do it from behind babe." He tells her and she rolls on her stomach and gets on all fours. "No sweetheart lay back down." She lays on her stomach. He rolls her to her side. "Here honey, like this, on your side, I want to make love to you lying on our sides is all."

"Oh... Sonny... um... I haven't...  Well I'm not a saint or anything but I haven't..." He wonders if he sees her blush or if he feels it in her voice

"Never tried it this way sweetheart?" He asks gently, not wanting to embarrass her.

She shakes her head in reply.

"Nice. Just relax and let's enjoy ourselves. Let me make you feel good." He slides an arm under her head to work her breasts. He kisses at her neck and lets his other hand trail her body, caressing her all over.

"Arch back towards me. A little more. Little bit more. There we go." He rubs his dick along her exposed sex and she arches into him even more. Perfect. He's kneading at her breasts and taking his time entering her again. His whole body pressed against her, only his hips moving into and away from her.

She gasps as he fills her, letting out a breathy high pitched "Oh." over and over with each move his hip makes.

He lets his top hand leave her hip and trail down the front of her. "Teach me sweetheart." He whispers directly in her ear. "Teach me how you want to be touched. Teach me what you like. I wanna please you."

She lets out the loudest breathiest cry of pleasure. Yep, she definitely likes sweet talk better than dirty.

"You don't need me to teach you anything." She gasps. "You're a dead head."

He laughs into her neck. "Dead shot honey, the term is dead shot."

"That's what I said." She says, eyes rolling in their sockets.

"God I love you." He laughs softly. "Take my hand honey. Please. Show me."

She takes his hand and places it between her thighs. She starts rubbing her clit with one of his fingers in a circle motion, very lightly and slowly. Pressure and speed increasing with every press of his body into her. She leaves his hand working between her thighs and goes to the one that is working her breast and she takes his hand and has him pinch and tug her nipples a few times.

She takes the hand working her breasts and brings it to her mouth, putting two fingers in for her to suck on.

"Oh honey, oh honey." He whispers huskily and he starts thrusting harder and more erratic. He tries to remind himself to calm down, slow down, but the fact that she wants, always, a part of him in her mouth to suck at and nibble on makes him savage for her and so hard to control. It doesn't matter if she goes for his thumb like the first night, his ear, his tongue, his dick or his fingers, the fact that she needs the taste of him in her mouth makes him feel amazing.

Not long after she gets those fingers in her mouth she climaxes for him, her insides milking his dick. She takes his fingers out and puts them back to her breast, craning her head back as best as she can for a kiss. He can only hit the corner of her mouth sloppily which arouses him even more. She stops his hand rubbing her clit and looks at him with those big eyes in the darkness, so close to his own, both of their mouths slack, waiting for him to hit his summit and spill into her.

She caresses his face and whispers to him "Okay baby, it's okay to let go. Share this with me."

He pumps harder and faster, her breasts bouncing with each push. He buries his face in her neck and cries her name as he drains into her just a few moments later, collapsing. "Is that what you want baby?"

"I want it all Sonny. I want everything. All of you. I want your heart." It comes out of her as a single choked whimper and then she stops, swallowing it back.  Today has been hard on her.  She has loved every single ordinary, not special minute of it which makes it extraordinary and special.  Today was a taste of something she wants so bad, but cannot yet have.  Him.  A home with him.  His heart.  To be only his.  And as wonderful as today was, that also makes it agony on her heart.

He cradles her, surprised by her sudden confession. "You have it sweetheart. You have my heart."

"I love you Sonny. I love you so much. I'm afraid to say but I want you to know. It's not fair for me to feel it and not tell you."

"I love you too. I'm not going anywhere sweetheart. I'm yours as long as you'll have me." He wraps her tighter and kisses every part of her his mouth can hit and buries his face in her neck to catch his breath.

In just the few minutes it took him to catch his breath he can tell by her deep breathing she's already asleep in total satisfaction. That makes him smile to himself, pleased he was able to gratify her, and moved that they were able to do something new together, and his heart is soaring at her profession of love for him.  He didn't realize how badly he needed those words until he heard them.

He lets his mind drift again as he goes off to sleep. Thinking again about a baby with her. He thinks about it often and he has thought about it a lot today after watching her with Mia. He imagines that barrier inside her not being between them. He imagines filling that warm, innermost sacred place of hers with the most intimate part of him, and her body accepting the offering from his and starting their child. He imagines this way, the way they made love tonight, as the way he will take her when she is with his child. Entering her from behind like this, protecting their little one when it's still just budding, treating her growing belly and breasts so gently, watching her for signs of disquiet or uneasiness. He imagines her being shy and bashful about sleeping with him, as her body changes and expands and him reassuring her that he finds her blossoming body beautiful and desirable and holding her and reassuring her afterwards. Her taking his hand and placing it on her swollen belly asking if he can feel their baby move or kick. He looks at her for a moment and he feels such love for her and such a desire to make a family with her it pains his heart. He rubs his fingertips lightly just below her belly button, where it will all begin, where their bodies crashing together in lust and love will start life. A life separate from them yet completing them, he lets himself imagine for just another moment before coming back to the now.

"I love you milkmaid." He whispers as she worms closer to him in her sleep. "We can have it all if you'll only learn to trust me. I'll give you everything your heart desires if you let me sweetheart."


End file.
